


Run Boy Run

by nine_thursdays



Series: Song Fics [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Peter is creepy, Scott to the rescue, Short, Song fic, and mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nine_thursdays/pseuds/nine_thursdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1-Pick a character/pairing/fandom<br/>2-Turn on your music player to shuffle<br/>3-Write a drabble based on whatever song comes up, but only for as long as the song plays for<br/>4-Do ten of these.</p><p>I'm doing ten of these bc they're awesome, but i changed the rules a lil'.<br/>ENJOYY<br/>5/10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Boy Run

**Author's Note:**

> Song is 'Run Boy Run' by Woodkid and it's one of my all-time favourite songs ever ngl.
> 
> Sidenote - I rated this teen-and-up in case it's creepy (?) but idk tell me what you think

‘’Run, boy, run! I’ll still catch you. I am superior, the alpha! What are you but a measly human?!’’

The insults drifted through the woods as Stiles stumbled on in the dark, tree branches whipping his arms and slicing his bare sides as the soles of his feet were ripped apart underfoot by roots and stones.

Peter would’ve caught him so easily is he so desired. But, no, the alpha seemed to prefer the thrill of the chase, kidnapping Stiles from his home in the dead of night and then releasing him into the woods, only to scamper around in the shadows for hours on end while Stiles hopelessly went in circles.

However, what kept Stiles going was the thought of dawn.

When the sun rose, Stiles would know which was the town was.

He just had to survive that long.

Suddenly Peter was in front of him, and the teen crashed to a halt in a heap on the floor, while the older man just smiled coldly down at him

‘’Well don’t give UP, Stiles, it’s nearly morning, isn’t that what you’ve been waiting for?’’

The young boy wanted to cry when Peter spoke, realising it had all been for naught and he’d probably die out here, cold and alone, after so much running.

And then Peter was at his side, a cold finger stroking his cheek

‘’Get up, or I will make you.’’

But Stiles was done running

‘’NO, I will NOT run.’’

Peter’s smile vanished, following by a calculating look

‘’Fine. Shall we go and see if dear dad wants to come and play?’’

This roused Stiles somewhat, staggering to his feet in anger, just in time for Peter to backhand him across the face, causing blood to run in rivulets down his face.

So he stumbled on as the alpha vanished into the woods, chuckling mirthlessly, red eyes glowing in the gloom.

But fate was on his side, for the ground began to incline, and Stiles knew that on the other side of this hill was salvation – a road to town, just meters away.

And then came a miracle.

A torch beam, cutting through the dark, followed by a familiar voice.

And voice calling his name

‘’STILES!’’

‘’Scott!’’

Stiles cried out in relief as the two boys collided as Stiles burst onto the tarmac of the road, and an actual tear ran down his face when he saw Scott’s bike.

‘’We gotta leave now, Scotty.’’

‘’Wha-‘’

Scott seemed about to argue, but must’ve seen Stiles’ face, because he offered no protest, and the pair sped away towards safety, leaving angry howls echoing in the night behind them.


End file.
